1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and system for accelerating the aging of wine. More particularly, the invention relates to the application of both pressure and temperature by ultrasonic radiation to alter the interaction of wine ingredients to obtain chemical changes in the wine resembling many years of natural aging. The invention produces a homogeneous solution with an extended shelf life in a very short amount of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Regrettably, while all wines will improve with some aging, peak flavor and bouquet traditionally require years to achieve and often deteriorate not long thereafter. Chemical interactions during the aging process are extremely complex and well documented. Suffice is to say that the desirable characteristics result from a long term blending of components of the wine.
The traditional process for aging wine is simple, well known, and well understood. In summation, wine is defined as an alcoholic beverage produced when fruit to be converted into a consumable product undergoes primary fermentation wherein yeast converts the sugar content in the fruit to alcohol. When the sugar supply is exhausted, the yeast dies off leaving the alcohol produced to blend with, or attach to, other components. Most wines are treated prior to bottling with certain additives, such as, potassium bisulfate, sodium bisulfate, and other conditioners and ingredients. However, it is left to the normal aging process to disperse these ingredients throughout the liquid.
The changes thereafter are subtle and difficult to establish, since there are no measurements other than taste and smell that can be used to determine when the aging is complete and when the wine invariably begins its decline. Further, the ingredients used vary between wines and wine producers and each ingredient may affect the aging process differently.
The various molecules in a wine will, over time, attach and/or blend imperfectly with each other. When attachment is complete, a degree of stability sets in for a period of time termed the “peak” of the wine. During this time the wine is at its most preferred state for consumption. Following the peak period of the wine's shelf life the process of detachment begins. This is called “decline from peak” or “deterioration” and results in a loss of quality in the wine.
Aging is the degree upon which natural changes take place in the wine due to the interaction of the ingredients with each other and their environment. While it is normally accepted that alcohol is dispersed in certain liquids, this does not mean that a molecular blend is achieved. Blending of the ingredients is imperfect and, at the locations within the liquid where blending does occur, only the lowest energy reactions are permitted. Molecular bonds or changes in molecular structure are not necessarily achieved as these changes generally require higher energy than is available. The ingredients do tend to interact, attach, and change molecular characteristics in time, but they never realize complete molecular interaction, conversion, or bonding.
It has been found that the aging process in alcoholic beverages may be enhanced by application of high pressures and temperatures over time. While extremes in either may be detrimental to the aging process or the wine itself, the effects of controlled delivery can be highly desirable. One approach has been use of supersonic sound waves to produce a thermo-dynamic and/or piezo-chemical change in fermented and distilled beverages corresponding to those changes possessed by a properly aged beverage. This is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,086,891 to Bachmann et al. The application of the supersonic waves improves the color, palatability, mellowness and bouquet in hours rather than the months or years needed for a similar result through normal aging.
This concept is seen again in Japanese Patent No. 356068385 to Sakai. Alcoholic beverages, such as sake, whisky, wine, brandy or liquor, are irradiated with ultrasonic waves for the purpose of accelerating the aging and maturation of the beverage. The ultrasonic wave radiation is administered in a frequency range of 16 to 60 kHz and is thought to cause acceleration of oxidation, polymerization, condensation, etc., of alcohol, aldehydes, esters and olefins in the subject liquid to form new substances with good flavor and body.
A further example of high frequency application of radiation to accelerate the aging process of alcoholic spirits can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,676 to Dudar et al. Ultrasonic irradiation of the spirits is applied while the subject liquid is circulated through a closed system. The radiation is applied at an energy of 1.7 Watts/liter, a frequency of between 20 and 50 kHz, and an average ultrasonic intensity of 0.5 Watts/cm2. The liquid is in contact with a wood surface area and is circulated at a rate of 3 to 4 cycles per hour.
Similarly, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0110951 to Tyler, III et al. discloses a process for rapidly aging alcoholic beverages during which the beverages are subjected to ultrasonic energy of at least 3 Watts/liter. The temperature is maintained between 90F and 150F while the alcohol is being subjected to the ultrasonic energy. The energy accelerates the maturation chemistry of the alcohol to produce a consumable product. The product is unique in flavor and smoothness in comparison to consumable alcohols aged under slower, more traditional processes.
The previous uses of high frequency radiation to accelerate the aging process suffer from several disadvantages when applied to wine making. First, the results from generation of high frequency radiation in a holding vessel containing a wine making solution will vary with the size of the vessel. The effects of the application of high frequency radiation diminishes with increased distance from the radiation source thereby reducing effectiveness in larger vessels. This is due to the nature of the contents of the solution and the loss of energy by the ultrasonic radiation as it comes into contact with the ingredients and as it travels over distance. Second, high frequency radiation travels in waves and changes in wine occur at locations in the solution corresponding to the frequency of the waves rather than throughout the vessel. Thus the effects of the high frequency radiation are further diminished as they are not entirely experienced by the entire solution exposed to those levels of radiation capable of producing a desirable product. Third, and finally, the prior art techniques do not offer the most expedient or efficient method for producing a stable consumable wine product in the shortest amount of time possible. Ideally, a stable product with an extended peak period of taste and bouquet is most preferred. Further, as both time and energy are production costs, it is desirable to optimize both to obtain as large a profit margin as possible. While the previous uses for high frequency radiation claim to expedite production of alcoholic beverages, they do no provide an optimized method for producing a stable consumable product with an extended shelf life.
Attempts have been made to age alcoholic beverages at frequencies below the supersonic/ultrasonic ranges. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,088,585 and 2,196,193 to Chambers et al. discuss aging of alcoholic beverages using intermittent application of sound waves. The sound waves are preferably in the sonic range. The use of the lower frequencies creates cavitation sufficient to accelerate the aging of the alcohol. However, the use of the lower frequencies is undesirable as the resultant molecules are large and unstable.
A need, therefore, exists for a method and system of aging wine in a dramatically expedited manner, with optimized energy costs, resulting in a stable product with extended peak period of taste and bouquet. The present invention provides such a method and system while producing a wine with improved taste and reduced side effects.